


Flowers and Wine

by Missyourrr



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, First Love, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: Tarjei捧着一束花和一瓶酒出现在Henrik的生日会上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 送给可爱的Candy@LOFTER。谢谢你帮我战胜了卡文的恐惧，找回对RPS的热情:)  
> 顺便因《无光之境》更新不断跳票向大家致以歉意。有时候遇到困难真的要先绕过去，开开车找找灵感……

****Flowers and Wine [SKAM/Henjei]** **

 

******

 

那束粉红色的玫瑰递到自己面前的时候，Henrik简直要晕过去。这是他第一次收到花，而且还是众目睽睽之下，收到男生送的，玫瑰花。

 

身边的宾客陆续凑过来向他祝贺，他来不及打开那张随附的卡片慢慢品味，只能拿着同时递过来的香槟，笑得见牙不见眼地和送来礼物的人合了个影。

 

"等会儿别走。"Henrik只来得及对他耳语一句，如果不是两只手都占着，他还想趁机会摸一把对方似乎已经恢复了少许长度，但仍然看上去毛茸茸的短发。那个人对他调皮地笑了一下，让Henrik的心也跟着荡漾了一下。这是他生日会上最大的惊喜，当然不会让那个人轻易回去。

 

所有人合唱生日歌的时候，那个人就站在Henrik正对面，边鼓掌边毫不拘谨地卖力高喊，搞得Henrik反而有点不好意思。而且不是他说的不能公开秀恩爱吗？为什么忽然变得这么高调？难不成后面还要有什么反转？——比如，忽然发现他带来一个漂亮女孩？

 

Henrik警觉地向那个人扫视过去，然而当他注意到椅背上搭着的粉色外套时，又不禁展露出灿烂的寿星笑脸。

 

不用再担心有其他人了，Pink and White，他仍然是他的。

 

Henrik切蛋糕的时候明显偏了心。二十来人分一块蛋糕，他给那家伙一个人就切了好大一坨。谁让他喜欢吃甜食呢？这是Henrik按他的口味亲手做的。他看到那个人小口小口地吃着蛋糕眼神却总是不停地飞向自己，恨不得马上宣布派对结束赶所有人回家。在一番尽兴吃吃喝喝和欢腾喧闹之后，客人们终于逐一辞别。长桌上的人越来越少，直到只剩下最后那一个。

 

"Tarjei，"Henrik向他走过去，难掩过于开怀的笑容。"你今天可真会给人惊吓。"

 

"你想说惊喜吧？"Tarjei从蛋糕盘上抬起头，也向他笑道，"喜欢我送的礼物吗？"

 

“嗯，来自男人的粉色的玫瑰，大概够我被所有亲戚朋友吐槽2年。”

 

"别客气，你的感谢我收下了。"Tarjei诱惑地舔了舔嘴唇，视线慢慢从Henrik的眼睛下移到唇边。

 

"谢谢你，"Henrik也开始向他靠近，"给我惊喜，"他的呼吸拂过Tarjei的鼻尖，"让我真想当场就……"他的手指摸过Tarjei的下颌，"把你吃掉。"

 

“现在也来得及？”Tarjei微微低头小声说；他挑起的眉毛好像在问——还等什么？

 

Henrik笑着退开一点，“还没品尝一下你送的香槟，只有这一瓶真心舍不得分给别人。”

 

他起开了酒瓶，将冒着气泡的酒倒进两人的杯子。

 

"生日快乐，Henke。"

 

“是你让我快乐，babe。”

 

在清脆的碰杯声中，他们畅谈和嬉笑着。刚才因为远隔众人而绷住的渴望终于可以得到释放。Henrik的手放到了Tarjei的腿上，Tarjei的手覆盖上了他的手。他们的视线越来越胶着，呼吸越来越火热，交谈的内容已经不再重要，Henrik脑海中唯一回响的就是TarjeiTarjeiTarjei，而Tarjei的眼睛里唯一看到的就是HenrikHenrikHenrik。瓶里的酒越来越少，而他们的距离越靠越近；当Henrik终于回过神时，Tarjei几乎是坐在他的大腿上，他的手则已经伸进Tarjei的衬衫里。再不踩刹车，他们怕是就要在这张餐桌旁开始脱衣服了。

 

"咳咳……"Henrik决定做那个理智尚存的人。这毕竟是他妈妈的餐厅，他可不想等会儿被尴尬地抓个正着。"都这么晚了，你回去太远，不如去我家吧。"

 

估计这会儿他说什么Tarjei都会点头。这个可怜的男孩已经晕头转向了，不止因为酒。

 

他们在路边拦了一辆出租车。两人闪进后座，Henrik都还没来得及报出去处，Tarjei的双臂就缠上了他的脖子。他们饥渴的双唇终于可以贴在一起，Henrik轻扣他的齿关，Tarjei微微张开双唇，任凭对方灵活的舌头侵入，攻城略地。

 

很有眼色的司机师傅没有多问一句，直接启动车子轻快前行。

 

Henrik尝到了奶油蛋糕和香槟酒混杂的味道，还嗅到了带着稍许的玫瑰花香味的气息。他知道没有哪个男孩会带玫瑰花香味，但是他又确信大脑没有欺骗自己。这个穿着粉色外套，手里捧着一束粉色玫瑰，脸颊上泛着和花瓣一样颜色红晕的可爱男孩，完全搅乱了他所有的理性。Henrik明白Tarjei一向最介意保护感情上的隐私，所以他从来没有期待过他会出现在自己的朋友们面前。然而Tarjei不仅忽然出现了，还穿着他们的情侣衫，浪漫到肉麻地捧着玫瑰和酒，给他写了卡片。Henrik一直以为自己是调情大师，但他必须承认他在这小4岁的家伙面前一败涂地，而且还输得心甘情愿。

 

“如果你这样子出现并且忽然求婚，我估计没有哪个女孩能拒绝。”在喘息的间歇，Henrik摸着Tarjei的脸说。

 

“哈，那你呢？你也会答应吗？”Tarjei漂亮的绿眼睛看着他。

 

“我不会给你这个机会的。我一定得先下手。”Henrik笑着又一次夸张地在他唇边嘬吻。Tarjei被他发出的声音逗笑，试图躲闪，却舍不得放开勾着他脖子的双臂。

 

**

 

“现在能说去哪儿了吗？”司机终于问道，“再往前走就出奥斯陆啦。”

 

**

 

Tarjei不是第一次进Henrik的房间。但是他们确实是第一次……做如此亲密的事。

 

Henrik一直很喜欢自己选的浅咖啡色的床单。他的男孩赤裸上身躺在上面，像一块乳白色的奶糖。他喜欢慢慢脱掉对方的衣衫带来的的快感和期待。他喜欢听到自己的男孩急促的喘息和诱人的呢喃。他喜欢沿着对方光滑而饱满的胸膛一路向下亲吻，顺路充满挑逗地舔过他的乳尖，让这具年轻美好的肉体充满期待地颤抖。

 

他的男孩急不可耐地爬起来扒他的衬衫。Henrik乐于地配合脱掉了上衣，但是当对方试图解他裤子上的纽扣时，却被他制止了。

 

“Tarjei，到这个程度就可以。”Henrik按住他的手，“我不能在你喝醉的时候趁虚而入。”

 

“可是我他妈想要跟你做。我说行，你还怕什么？”Tarjei贴在他的颈窝里喘息道。

 

Henrik的四肢在跟Tarjei纠结，理智也在跟欲望搏斗。“醉酒的话不能算数，我不想做会让我们后悔的事。”

 

Tarjei的动作忽然停了下来。

 

“你后悔吗？”他双眼朦胧地看着Henrik，“你后悔了？”

 

“胡思乱想。”Henrik马上抱住他，亲他漂亮的额头和眉眼。“我从来没后一次后悔过，你简直不知道我有多喜欢你。但……是你从来都不想公开，我怕有一天你会忽然后悔发生这一切。我不想你因为一时冲动而失去宝贵的东西。”

 

“我……我今天是在公开了。”Tarjei用额头抵着他说，“你难道不明白那束花的含义是什么吗？”

 

“是什么？”

 

“是‘初恋’。”

 

 

这次轮到Henrik不知道接下来该作何反应，直到他听到衣服滑落在地板上的声音。他的男孩现在一丝不挂地坐在他面前，袒露动人的身体向他靠近。

 

 

这次Henrik真的不能再隐忍了。他怜爱地摸摸Tarjei的脸颊，然后轻轻抱住他，把Tarjei固定在自己的唇边，尽情地吞噬吮吸。他把舒服得轻哼的男孩放倒在床单上，从刚才中断亲吻的位置继续向下，直至来到被羞涩的手遮掩住的隐私部位。他几乎没有受到阻力的拨开了最后的阻隔，欣赏除他以外没人有机会看到的情色风景，嗅闻男孩独特而可口的味道。他用唇尖挑逗对方又硬又烫的下身，用手指按摩敏感的囊袋。男孩主动地张开了双腿迎接，Henrik从中间爬回他的身上，凝视他的眼睛。

 

 "你明白接下来要发生什么吗？"

 

"当然，而且我成年了，如果这是你担心的事情的话。"Tarjei轻笑道，表情有点紧张又充满期待。

 

“你确定想要继续下去？”Henrik又问了一次。

 

Tarjei点点头，双眸写满渴望。“我没有哪一刻比现在更想要你。”

 

Henrik本来还想调侃两句来缓解一下似乎有点太过紧绷的气氛，但是Tarjei已经不知什么时候解开了他的裤扣，弯起膝盖脚趾一勾，行云流水般解除了他的束缚。这下肌肤相贴，欲望交缠，什么也没法伪装和掩盖了。Henrik主动完成了剩下的工作，踢掉衣服，压上身躯，将眼前的美味唇舌如数咽下。

 

男孩在他的抚摸和揉捏下呻吟着，可爱的声线仿若天籁。Henrik每想再多听一点，只需恶作剧地摇晃腰部去磨蹭他，便可以感受他激动的回应。Henrik乐此不疲地寻找各种方式逗弄他，手摸，唇撩，舌舔，开发他身上的每个敏感地带，直到男孩完全乱成一团、喘不上气，只能发出断断续续又性感到极致的声音。

 

"你真的太可爱，所以我一直不敢碰你。"Henrik忍不住在他耳边轻声说道，"我就知道一旦开始之后一定会上瘾。"

 

"我也早就知道我会离不开你，从看到你的第一天开始。"Tarjei吸着他的脖子，嘬出一颗吻痕。"给我也留个记号吧，让别人看到我是你的。"

 

"我会让你牢牢记住这一点，但是用别的方式。"Henrik稍微抽身去床头柜拿出了润滑剂，停顿了一下："确定你想做到最后吗？"

 

"老天爷，再问一次我就把你上了！"Tarjei 掩面道。

 

"好，不问了，但是我们随时可以停下来，任何你犹豫的时候就告诉我。行吗？"

 

Tarjei用行动回答了他。他把Henrik推翻在下面，骑在他的腰上，给他撕咬一般的热吻。他抓着Henrik的手摸到自己的前面，那里早已蓄势待发，只等最后的垂怜。

 

"难道这都说明不了我有多想要你？"Tarjei贴着Henrik的耳朵乞求,"我等不及了，先让我射一次，拜托……"

 

于是Henrik一边轻吻男孩的耳侧，一边摆动手腕，男孩粗重的喘息和嘶哑的呻吟声让他重重地咽了一下口水。他的胸口随着对方拧住的双眉揪紧，他的心跳随着男孩蜿蜒的唇线翻腾。迫近的高潮让男孩不由自主地夹紧了跨在他身旁的双腿，小幅挺动腰肢，这摩擦也强烈地刺激着Henrik，结果他们几乎在同一时间发出一声绝望的低呼，在脉动中喷射出灼热的精液；它们交融在一起，遍布两人的胸口和肋间。一时间房间里沉寂下来，只剩气喘的声音，Henrik不得不自嘲地笑了一声。

 

"抱歉，"Henrik说道，"你实在是太美味了，没办法忍得住。"

 

"不，我很喜欢这样……但是，"Tarjei虚软地躺倒，胸口仍然剧烈地起伏着，"你还能再硬一次吧？"

 

"那就要看你的本事。"Henrik 调侃道。他抽了纸巾给两人清理干净，他们紧挨着躺在一起。几分钟后，男孩翻过身来趴伏在他胸口，开始用轻吻膜拜他的全身。

 

当男孩的嘴唇来到他仍然有点敏感但是已经休息完毕的阴茎附近时，Henrik的身躯震动了一下。他知道Tarjei没有这方面的经验。他不想让Tarjei感觉他必须这么做。

 

“我刚才只是调侃一句，你不用为了想要取悦我而做这个，真的。”Henrik摸他的头发想要把他推开，“能和你待在一起我就够满足了。”

 

“不，你不知道我想你的老二想了多久。”Tarjei又一次舔了舔他柔润的薄唇。天，这简直是世界上最性感的表情。光是看着这个画面，Henrik就感觉到自己又开始勃起。

 

“如果你不让我吸你的老二，我就要把那束玫瑰花收回去。”Tarjei故意说道。他张开嘴唇，伸出舌头，开始慢慢纳入它的前端。

 

“原来你给我送花就是为了吸我的老二？天那……”Henrik笑得浑身颤动，“不过我忽然想起来，花本来就是植物的生殖器。”

 

Tarjei也跟着笑了。他喉间的震颤随着口唇传递给了Henrik，让后者很快开始气喘吁吁。他的阴茎又一次如岩石般坚硬，烙铁般灼热，他知道男孩永远有魔力让它随时待命。

 

“好了，可以了……”Henrik轻轻推开仍在努力地尝试吞咽得更深的Tarjei，几乎有点被他感动到，“这种事那么有趣吗？”

 

“下次你可以试试？”Tarjei说，“但今天我只想跟你真刀实枪地干上一次，哪怕会被你弄坏。”

 

“我可舍不得第一次就把你弄坏。以后还得继续用呢。”Henrik笑着拉Tarjei侧躺在他身边，将他上面的腿搭在自己腰上，然后将涂满润滑剂的手探下去，摸进了他的臀沟。

 

当Henrik探入第一根手指的时候，就有点担心今天到底能不能做得成。男孩的处女地实在是太窄小了。而他自己的规模又……足够可观。

 

“我们今天就尝试一下，可以吗？不用勉强一定做到什么程度的。我可以先用手让你体会体会，以后有的是时间，慢慢来。”Henrik开始给他打预防针。

 

“不，以后的不一样，今天……一定得是今天。”Tarjei咬着嘴唇，努力放松自己适应侵入的手指。当Henrik叹息着伸入第二根手指的时候，他几乎可以看到男孩额头上渗出的汗。

 

“为什么一定要今天？我又不是明天就不喜欢你了。如果做这种事不能得到快乐的话有什么意义呢？”就在Henrik几乎想要放弃的时候，男孩的话让他抽出手指的动作停了下来。

 

“其实今天……我才是你的生日礼物。”Tarjei用几不可闻的声音说道，“我写在卡片上了，可是你一直没有看。”

 

Henrik愣住了。剩下唯一能做的，就是上前去拥抱住他，给他世界上最温柔最深情的亲吻。

 

“生日不重要，礼物也不重要，”他对他说。“重要的是你心里有我，而我的心也属于你。”

 

 

Henrik不知用了多长时间用最耐心最温柔的方式给男孩扩张，终于让他没有痛感的接受了三根手指。然后他让趴在自己胸口的Tarjei张开腿跨在两侧，以那个足够柔软润滑的秘地迎接他的插入；他每看到对方抽气或者皱眉就停顿一下，又花了几分钟时间才终于全部放了进去。但是他一点都不着急。他知道这件事情现在对他们的意义远大于快感。他们最需要的不是第二次高潮，而是这种终于身心紧合的亲密。果然，当那个温热柔软的肉体包裹着他，而他的手臂也紧紧拥抱着对方的时候，仿佛整个宇宙里只有他们存在于时间之中，合二为一。

 

“我觉得对于第一次来说，我们已经很棒了。”Henrik说，“到这儿就可以了，真的，你可以有一百种方法让我爽翻，不一定非要这样做到最后。”

 

“可是我真的很想试一下……就试一下。你让我动就好，我不会把自己弄伤的，我保证。”Tarjei用喘息声诱惑Henrik点头，然后双臂撑起身体，开始稍稍摆动臀部。他看上去真的很小心，在小幅的动作中不断调整着姿势，似乎在寻找某个最为舒适的角度。Henrik仔细地观察他的表情，本来是想要确认他是不是真的适应，却被那张遍布红晕和微汗的脸完全迷住了。他的天使正沉醉在他的身上，此等美景哪儿能有人能不沦陷？而当Tarjei咬着牙齿发出低吟声的时候，Henrik晕眩了一秒，然后立刻清醒而关切地按住了他的两髋：

 

“还是算了，我不能让你难受，如果你明天都没法走路怎么办？你也不想给我的第一次留下阴影吧？”

 

“我哪里……难受了？这是……这是因为舒服……”Tarjei的脸似乎更红了，但是他的动作幅度在稍稍加大，频率也变得更快。节奏的变换给了Henrik完全不同的刺激，如果说之前温温吞吞的动作只是勉强维持着他老二的硬度的话，现在他才真正开始感觉到这是一场正在燃烧的性爱。Tarjei继续呻吟着，时而呼唤Henrik的名字，时而喊他宝贝；他的汗顺着脸颊和脖子流淌下来，被室内昏黄的光线涂染得金光闪闪。Henrik有些不可思议地看着眼前的画面，被升腾的快感冲刷得有些恍惚，他仍然不太敢确信这是自己的一场春梦还是他真的拥有了这个天使。他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，天使看到了，便从云端飞下凡间，俯身过来给他温柔的亲吻。明明只是一次又轻又晃动的碰触，却好像点燃了他体内的导火线，让他几乎可以开始倒数自己距离高潮的时间。

 

“感觉怎么样？……我感觉很棒……棒极了……”Tarjei上气不接下气地问他，“Baby，你喜欢吗？”

 

“我也……感觉很棒……”Henrik的手仍然停留在Tarjei的腰侧，帮扶着他一起前后晃动。事实上，如果男孩再稍微加快一点儿，幅度再大一点儿，他就马上可以射出来了。可是他决定把自己的快感放在第二位，无论如何必须保证Tarjei的安全，保证Tarjei能得到最多的快乐。

 

“帮帮我，”Tarjei示意Henrik的手抚摸他的前面，“我快到了……我们还一起……行吗？”

 

Henrik点点头，给了Tarjei需要的抚慰。他知道自己不再需要更多动作的刺激，男孩高潮时紧闭的双眼和微张的唇尖已经是他的感官所能承受的最大冲击，更别说直冲他胸口的美妙呻吟，和结合处那让他全身酥麻的震颤。Henrik捏住了男孩纤细的侧腰，咬牙绷紧了身体，在他深处爆发，将一股股热流送入男孩的身躯。他几乎能感觉到自己仍然在余韵中跳动的阴茎被男孩裹夹得更紧，耳边听到的爱的告白更是让他颤抖着射出了全身上下灵魂内外的每一滴。

 

 

 

 

Tarjei瘫软地趴伏到Henrik的胸口。他们抱成一团，互相亲吻着，呼吸彼此吐出的空气。Henrik小心翼翼地撤出来，还是引起Tarjei微微皱眉。

 

“疼吗？”

 

“不疼，但好酸。而且……”Tarjei把头深深埋入Henrik的颈窝，用极小的声音说：“好像有什么东西要流出来了。”

 

“我扶你去洗澡？”Henrik忍不住声音中的笑意。

 

“不。”男孩也羞涩地笑着环住他的脖子，“就让它们在那儿多待一会儿。”

 

Henrik的心又一次被幸福充满。他抱着黏黏糊糊的Tarjei又亲了半个小时，最后半扶半背着他去了洗澡间。

 

 

 

“我早上睁开眼睛的时候，绝对想象不到今天会以这个方式结束。”Henrik随意地摸着男孩枕在他手臂上的脑袋。“这真是我人生22年以来过得最难忘的一个生日。”

 

“那你的人生也太平淡了。”Tarjei嘟囔道。他的声音里充满沉沉倦意，酒精的麻醉和性爱的疲惫终于开始侵袭他的身体。

 

“平淡很好啊。”

 

已经只剩轻缓的呼吸声作为回音。

 

Henrik爱怜地看着正在被睡眠和自己拥抱着的男孩，在脑海中无声地说完了后半句。

 

我不需要其他的惊奇，因为我已经拥有了你。

 

 

 

 

《FIN》

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarjei独自去参加了SKAM回忆座谈会。但是他的心里始终想着别的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几天被新图新剧轮番轰炸得实在太开心了。十月是属于Evak和Henjei的！  
> 送给可爱的Candy@lofter。没有你就没有这篇故事和它的后续！

 

"嘟……嘟……嘟……您拨打的号码暂时无人接听，请在听到提示音后留言。"

 

"嗨henrik。我给你打了几次电话。你在忙吗？有空时打给我，拜拜。"

 

挂断之后，Tarjei呆在椅子上坐了几分钟，还是想不通为什么会这样。

 

他和Henrik之间的事情并不算是一帆风顺。甚至，可能比他们袒露心迹之前的状态还要往复无常，时进时退。他们并没有很多时间见面，尤其在Tarjei正努力维持学习、朋友和演艺事业之间的平衡的时候，他知道很难有人跟得上这样紧锣密鼓的生活节奏。但至少他已经把一切能挤出来的时间都拿来想念或者试图联系Henrik。而Henrik呢？似乎总是踪迹不定，虽然他最终会回复Tarjei的电话，可是Tarjei能做的只是等待。

 

Tarjei开始有些不平，打不通的电话像根导火索一样点燃了他内心的愤懑。他他妈的在做什么？自己又为什么要为一个忽冷忽热的家伙耗费这么多心神？Henrik从来没有重视过他。只有这一个解释。

 

“Tarjei？我们该上场啦。”Ulrikke尖细的声音叫醒了他。

 

“来了。”Tarjei赶忙把手机塞进口袋，跟上了Ulrikke的脚步。

 

 

 

“今天我们不会和Tarjei谈论男人间的吻戏是什么感觉。”主持人开场就半开玩笑地说道。观众席跟着起哄了一阵，因为主持人显然看到了雀跃的女粉丝们几乎写在脑门上的那些黏黏糊糊的问题，而大家也明白这次座谈的重点并不是剧中的同性恋情。Tarjei表示完全赞同。

 

太棒了，Tarjei心想，至少我不用一边生气一边还要勉强自己去回想任何和Henrik有关的事。

 

但是他错了。访谈一开始，他的思绪就像开了闸的洪水一样完全不受控制地跑到了他最不想去的地方。那个混球。那个笨蛋。那个让人伤心的家伙。

 

一年前的今天，他和Henrik应该认识才没多久。手里的剧本只有下周要拍的一集甚至只是下次要拍的一P。他们既猜不到结局也完全无法想象其间的曲折过程。一开始，对于要和Henrik出现在同一个画面里这件事，让Tarjei既感到紧张、期待又十分羞涩；而这种感觉和剧情又是如此吻合，大家纷纷惊叹Tarjei的演技多么纯熟，他和Henrik之间的互动又是多么真实。

 

当然真实了。因为他真的喜欢上了对方。毕竟，他在和一个温柔亲切又率性有趣，好看得令人发指还总是用一双深情的蓝眼睛凝视自己的家伙朝夕相对，饰演一对不停地亲亲摸摸的情侣。而他才17岁，感情经历是一张白纸。除了沦陷之外还能有什么结局？

 

Tarjei也曾经摇摆过。自己到底是喜欢上了Even，还是真的对没那么酷、没那么神秘、也没有惹人怜爱的设定的Henrik动心。其实他分不太清楚，所以最后决定不再去想。他足够年轻，不需要一开始就走上完全正确的路，他有的是时间可以慢慢摸索明白。所以他是这段微妙感情中更加义无反顾地投身进去的那个，但是他同样不喜欢一厢情愿的追逐，他希望两人之间可以想当初互相吸引那样同时向对方靠近。可是现在……天平似乎有些倾斜了，Tarjei还不能确定是自己的感觉出现了偏差还是Henrik真的变得若即若离。他只知道这并不好受。难道是他无意间做错了什么事，说错了什么话吗？可是即使他错了，Henrik也应该坦诚地告诉他，而不是让他无休止地等待和猜测。

 

在主持人终于把话题抛过来之后，Tarjei决定还是收回一些注意力回到这次访谈。毕竟，要忘却一桩烦恼一定是找些别的事情做，而不是一味地去回想它。于是他时不时地加入谈话，但也总是不由自主地继续神游天外；他既庆幸自己不是今天的主角又有点伤感某个人的缺席。到访谈结束的时候，Tarjei感到十分失落。这是一次SKAM回忆会，然而他在SKAM中最浓厚的回忆却无从倾吐。

 

 

算了。随便那个人吧。

 

 

晚上回到家中，Tarjei早早地洗漱躺下。后面几天还会有太多耗费体力的工作，他需要多睡会儿觉。然而就在他闭上眼睛的那一秒，手机铃声忽然响起，吓得他差点从床垫上弹起来。

 

还能是谁？那个让他心烦意乱，惴惴不安地等了一整天的家伙。

 

“Hello？”他故意有点恼火地问。

 

“嗨Tarjei。抱歉我现在才回你电话。你睡了吗？”

 

其实从那个低沉而温柔的声音从电话另一边传来的时候，Tarjei怒火就瞬间熄灭了。他太想念这个声音，他简直想要从电话里爬进去直接从另一侧钻出来，到Henrik的身边去；他想窝在他的臂弯里，在他的环抱中入睡。他想把积蓄的不满幻化成酸涩的呢喃向他尽情倾吐。他知道这个年长的男孩会包容而溺爱地接受他的一切。他实在是太渴望对方的陪伴。

 

“正准备睡。你在哪儿？”他换了个舒服的姿势窝在枕头上。他才不想睡觉，如果Henrik愿意，他们可以聊上一整夜。

 

“还在特罗瑟姆。我可能会在这边呆多一天。我看了你们今天的访谈录像，挺有意思的，我很想念大家。”

 

“真的想念的话，为什么不一起来？”Tarjei酸酸地说。“因为特罗瑟姆有更有趣的伙伴吗？”

 

“Hmmm。这边的朋友也约我很久了。你们几个聊得又投入又开心，这挺好。”

 

“才没有。”Tarjei翻了个没人看得到的白眼，“我的天。你没发现我无聊到一直在抖腿吗？估计我妈看到了又要敲我的脑袋叫我别做这么无礼的事。”

 

“我看到了，你不停在摸头发，摸手腕，好像下一分钟就想拍屁股走人，可是又接得住每个话题，那很可爱。”

 

手腕。哦。Tarjei发现自己都没意识到在摸他们的情侣手环。这让他脸上一热。“闭嘴。坐在我旁边的要是你就好了。”

 

“你希望我坐在你旁边？”

 

“当然。”Tarjei停顿了一下，感觉自己回答得太快了。“那我就不需要应付Ulrikke对于‘Isak和Vilde能不能拍亲热戏’这么无语的话题。我可以真的聊点有价值的东西。”

 

“你确定这样还能集中精神想有价值的话题？”Henrik在电话那边暧昧地笑道。

 

“是啊，我觉得那样我会更冷静。”Tarjei偷偷咽了一下口水，说了言不由衷的话。

 

“即使我把腿贴到你的腿上？”

 

Tarjei脑海中立刻浮现了Henrik的长腿，自然地张开双膝搭在沙发边上，向他倾斜过来，在这个并不宽敞的双人座椅中间，和他的腿碰到一起。体温隔着布料传递过来，热度持续地上升，直到他的整个身体都跟着发烫。

 

“……或者我把手臂搭上沙发靠背，然后顺便去摸你的头发？”Henrik继续诱惑地说。

 

这让Tarjei瞬间回忆起之前Henrik总是抓住他后脑的头发，让他微微仰起头接受他风雨般倾泻的亲吻。这直接导致他后来也很喜欢有样学样地抓住Henrik的头发，一直到现在。他喜欢那种即使用力想将对方扯开也无法分开如牢牢吸在一起的嘴唇的感觉。他发现他习惯和熟悉的一切都来自Henrik的潜移默化。他可能早就被训练成了Henrik喜欢的样子。

 

“你会在大庭广众之下做这些？”Tarjei问。他忽然发现自己的声音居然变得如此轻小，好像生怕被别人听见。

 

“不止如此。”Henrik的声音直接钻入了Tarjei的脊髓。“我会偷偷捏你的耳朵，脖子，然后把手顺着你那件粉色外套的领子伸进去，伸进你的白色T恤里，在你的后背上抓痒。我可能会假装要对你说些什么，让你凑过来听，然后在镜头拍不到的地方，把舌头伸进你耳朵里，舔得你不得不装作听到了什么不得了的事情来掩盖失控的表情。”

 

艹。这完全不可能，但是听上去太他妈的诱人。Tarjei发现自己的呼吸开始变得粗重。他感觉事情的走向开始变得奇怪了，但是他丝毫没有想要停下来的意愿。

 

“你是说你想在那张沙发上……”

 

“任何我和你在一起的时候，我都想那么做。”Henrik的声音听起来也有些暗哑，“我看到你坐在那里，穿着你的粉色外套，不停地摸我给你戴的手环，一副胡思乱想神游天外的样子。我就知道你的小脑袋里装着什么。我想当场把你从屏幕里拽出来，拉到我身边，让你坐在我怀里，然后对你做所有我刚才说过的事。”

 

“Henrik……”Tarjei感觉到自己的全身都在发软只有一个部位在明显变硬。他咽了一下口水，把手伸进了自己的睡裤。“如果你真的就在我身边就好了，虽然我会看上去像个被迷住了的傻瓜。……”

 

“我当然也希望自己能出现在那儿。”Henrik在另一边轻笑。“我想念你上次在我怀里的样子。”

 

上次，哦上次。他们的灵魂和肉体整个纠缠在一起的那次。

 

“继续说你还想对我做些什么。”Tarjei小声催促道。

 

“你……你在摸自己吗？”另一边的Henrik忽然问。

 

Tarjei点点头，随即才意识到对方看不见。于是他轻咳了一声作为肯定的回应。

 

“你真的要来电话性爱了吗？”Henrik故作惊讶地问，“我都不知道我纯洁的男孩在没见面的几天里居然会变得这么饥渴。”

 

“艹，如果你他妈的不去特罗瑟姆，我们现在应该就在做这件事！”Tarjei抱怨道，“还有刚才明明说要对我这样那样的人是你，为什么现在好像是我在求你？这不公平！”

 

“好了好了，只是开个玩笑，小可爱。”Henrik安抚他，继续用他诱人的嗓音轻声漫语：“嗯……我想从你的头发开始。我会仔细地摸摸它们，按摩按摩你的头皮看能不能帮我怀念已久的卷发快点长回来。以前每次我拉扯你头发的时候……你都不知道自己的表情有多诱人，看上去他妈的又脆弱又淫荡，好像在催我快点占有你。”

 

Tarjei倒吸了一口气。他记得每次Henrik拉扯他头发的时候露出的玩味表情，好像诱惑着他即将给予的一切，又好像等着他开口去索要。所以Tarjei总是屈服，他会用视线黏住Henrik，无声地请求他，轻轻张开嘴唇迎接他的侵占。

 

“……然后呢？”Tarjei感觉自己呼吸的热度已经把电话烤得有点烫手。

 

“然后，我当然要好好欣赏你的身体。你有个完美到不可想象的身体，Tarjei，总是让我想起古希腊的雕像，然而比起那些又冷又硬的石头，你又是那么鲜活而真实——我不知道怎么形容，但当我抱着你的时候……就会感觉到活着是这么美妙的一件事情。你的体温，你的气味，你奶油色的身体和玫瑰色的脸颊，还有你听起来有点发抖的声音……艹。我现在有点后悔身在特罗瑟姆了。不能在你身边是我最大的遗憾。”

 

Tarjei又咽了下口水。他开始想象Henrik的怀抱，Henrik的气味和声音。他想念对方花瓣一样柔软丰润的嘴唇和它们贴在自己皮肤上的感觉。

 

“我也希望这会儿能抱着你。”Tarjei有点气息虚浮地说，“我太特么想你了。”

 

“我很快会回去的，我保证。”Henrik说。

 

“……接着说你想对我怎么样。”Tarjei的手开始在睡裤下移动。他现在完全被唤醒并且急不可耐。他许多天以来的烦乱、怨怒和饥渴的思念燃烧混杂在一起，像一座即将爆发的火山急切地寻求释放。

 

“真是个没耐心的小男孩。那先把手拿开，放回你的小腹上，Tarjei，如果你想我继续下去，就得按我的方式。”Henrik的声音忽然变得更加低沉而坚定。而Tarjei不由自主地听从了。上帝。他明明不需要这么顺从的。可是他还是乖乖地把手从炽热的欲望上移开，覆上了平坦的小腹，骚动地四下抚摸着。

 

“然后想象我在亲吻你两侧的股沟，从上到下，从外到内。慢慢接近你想要我碰触的地方。”

 

Tarjei闭上眼睛，想象着对方描述的画面。他用指尖轻轻摸过Henrik承诺他要亲吻的地方，每次碰触都激起一点点的电流。他无法想象如果当这碰触是来自Henrik的嘴唇时他会变成什么样，估计已经早就魂飞魄散。他这会儿有点想发出声音，但是他不知道自己的声音在电话里传过去会不会太糟糕。所以他咬紧嘴唇试图用呼吸来平复快得有点难以承受的心跳，但是失败了。

 

“现在张开你的腿，我接着要亲吻你的大腿内侧，再慢慢向下延伸……你喜欢被亲那里，对吗？而且你知道这样我可以看到你的全部，从你隐秘的入口到脆弱的肉囊，还有现在估计已经硬得足够像大理石一样的阴茎？”

 

艹。Tarjei感到自己的呼吸开始发抖了。他甚至不能顺畅地完成一次深吸气。他的呼吸变得又快又浅。他忍不住掐住自己张开的大腿，因为他几乎无法再承受那种轻微却又灼烫的碰触和Henrik低沉性感的声音的双重刺激。

 

“我听得到你的呼吸声。像音乐一样。”Henrik在电话那头说，“知道我更喜欢听什么吗？”

 

“……Henrik。”Tarjei喘息道。他已经在脑海中呼唤了千百次他的名字。这个名字是一个魔法开关，每次他启用它的时候总能得到自己想要的一切。给我吧给我吧给我吧。这可能是他现在唯一能够说出的话语。

 

“乖男孩。现在你可以替我去摸自己，从下面开始，先轻一点，宝贝，别太急。你会发现值得等待。”

 

于是Tarjei终于像获得赦免一样开始抚摸自己等待许久、有点酸痛的下身。他这次终于真的发出了令人羞耻的呻吟声。他不知道为什么听筒对面忽然沉默了下来，也许是对他的声音有点嫌弃？于是他又一次呼唤了对方的名字。

 

“Henrik？Henrik……我需要你。”Tarjei祈求道，“艹，继续跟我说话——”

 

“我在这儿，我最可爱的Tarjei，我的宝贝，无论你想怎么样都可以。”Henrik安慰道。“你总是知道怎么撕碎我的防线。我会给你一切想要的，我会用嘴唇包裹你，用舌头卷住你，然后吸干净你肺里的所有空气。我保证你会爽到失去意识，你将得到有史以来最刺激的一次高潮。”

 

他们之前没有试过口交。但是Tarjei知道Henrik的口腔是多么湿热，舌头有多么灵活。他可以只是通过亲吻就能让自己灵魂出窍，想象他用那样的嘴唇包裹自己阴茎的感觉让Tarjei的脑海有一瞬间的空白。他知道自己距离绷断只差一点点。他没法再听从Henrik的指示，他已经只剩下颤抖的身躯和急促的呼吸，以及他自己都不知道自己可以发出来的羞耻至极的声音。

 

“你快到了吗？Tarjei？”在他高潮前的恍惚中，Henrik的声音仿佛从非常遥远的地方传来。

 

“艹，我已经——我不行——”他喃喃道，不知道手机掉到哪里去了，也不知道对方是否听得见。

 

“那就射出来吧，射进我嘴里，我会一滴不剩地全部吞下去。”

 

这一句确定地传进了Tarjei的耳朵。Henrik湿润的嘴唇和他朦胧的眼睛浮现在他眼前，清除了他步入极乐的最后阻碍。他闭上眼睛咬紧牙关，在自己的手中一次次释放了积蓄已久的渴求，直到全身脱力地瘫软到床上。空气中开始弥漫开性爱的味道，而他的脑海中仿佛听到Henrik仍在他耳边的轻语“你很棒，我喜欢品尝这样甜美的你”。

 

“太不可思议了。”Tarjei虚弱地感叹道，“我都不知道原来电话性爱真的可以这么火辣。”

 

“是因为你很火辣。”Henrik笑道，“现在可以安心的睡一晚了吗？”

 

“呃，你有没有……那个？需要我为你做点什么吗？”

 

“留着下次诱惑我吧。我还有些事情要做，晚安了小宝贝。”Henrik说着好像要挂断电话。

 

“等一下，你会给我打电话吗？我是说，在我没打给你的时候？”Tarjei赶忙问道。这听上去挺无足轻重的，但是对他很重要。他知道这么问出口的一瞬间他已经低到了尘埃里。可是他宁可放下自尊而不是绝望地等待着不知道什么时候才来找他的Henrik。

 

“我会打给你的。是你从来没耐心等到而已。”Henrik轻描淡写地说。

 

谎话。Tarjei的心情瞬间从高潮的余韵中跌了下去。

 

“那就别让我一直等，Henrik。”

 

挂断电话之后，Tarjei感到一阵空虚。无论是肉体还是精神。他勉强挣扎着坐起来清理了一下，然后瘫倒在床上不知道该想些什么。他总是猜不透Henrik的心思。他感觉Henrik对他既亲密又疏远，既热情又冷淡。Tarjei不喜欢这种心里总是七上八下的感觉。他一开始确定他们是互相喜欢才会发展到这一步的，但是现在连这个念头都开始出现动摇。

 

难道是自己的喜欢远远多于了对方吗？Tarjei有点难过。可是他已经完全倾倒出去的爱意又怎么能收得回来呢？他只能继续忍受这种并不平衡的关系吗？直到自己彻底受伤或者和对方一样变得越来越飘忽不定为止？

 

也许等Henrik回来之后可以找他谈谈，也许谈了也不会有任何变化，因为Henrik永远是那个让人无处着力的高手。他可以让Tarjei恨上他一个星期，然后在见面的第一秒就把所有纠结化解得烟消云散。在Tarjei几乎要融化在他的目光下的时候，又忽然抛来一句再见就消失好几天，之后不断循环往复下去。

 

Tarjei躺在床上抱住被子蜷缩起来。他讨厌自己对Henrik毫无抵抗之力，他讨厌自己失去了引以为豪的理智和清醒。他变得越来越像那个人而不再像期望中的自己。

 

但他知道，他所有想要的只不过是那个人温柔而肯定地对他说：“我也像你爱我一样爱你”。

 

 

 

（To Be Continued）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarjei和Henrik一起去了斯德哥尔摩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 细节不完全按现实设定。

***********************

 

十月的天气已经相当冷，远离城市的山林里更是如此。Tarjei把厚外套和围巾塞进行李包里，估量着还应该带点什么轻便又保暖的东西。

 

如果能带一个人体暖袋就够了。一个温暖的怀抱就是度过寒冷的最好工具。

 

Tarjei一边漫不经心地拾掇，一边走神。现在他面临一个艰难又重要的决定。这曾经是他非常想要的，但现在却不得不面临在另一件重要的事情和它之间做出选择和舍弃。

 

“我快要被这事郁闷死了。”他拉上行李包的拉链，放弃般地一屁股做到床沿上。

 

"什么？"Jacob终于从手机上抬起头，不可思议地问："是说那个Interview杂志访谈？还是你们的露营？天呐。到底有什么好苦闷的。"

 

“说的不是这件事，”Tarjei叹息着递出一张纸，“其实——我接到了伦敦那边的通知。"

 

"是你经纪公司推荐的那个表演学校？"Jacob拿起来看了看。

 

"没错。这意味着一个月之后我就要离开挪威一年，可……见鬼，申请的时候完全没有预料到我会必须在它和Henrik之间做出取舍。”

 

“你不会真的放弃这个机会吧？是我就选能给我带来快乐的一边，而不是相反。”

 

Tarjei眯起眼睛盯着Jacob。“等一下，你为什么觉得Henrik不能带给我快乐？”

 

“你不像别的恋爱傻瓜那样整天盯着手机傻笑；你几乎每个周末都跟我们几个单身狗混在一块；你浑身上下都在散发欲求不满的气场一看就是很久都没有被好好操过……”

 

“行了！你是不是想体验从窗口飞出去的感觉？。”

 

“怎么，我说的实话而已。”Jacob无辜地耸耸肩。

 

Tarjei发出了一声长长的叹息，仰头向后倒进自己的床。

 

“你知道吗？自从我和Henrik表白之后……他反而开始变得有点退缩。我一直不明白到底是因为我要的太多？还是有什么别的原因？我很怕一旦去了伦敦就更难维系这段感情……我真的没法想象以后会变成什么样。”

 

“当你比对方更在乎的时候，你就已经输了，Tarjei。”Jacob边玩手机边漫不经心地说，“当你要努力去维系一段感情的时候，感情就差不多到头了。”

 

Tarjei仿佛被这句话给打了一拳，胸口传来一阵钝痛。他不愿意听信Jacob的话，又不由得被深深动摇。

 

“那你说我该怎么办？”

 

“这可是你要我出主意的啊，”Jacob边笑边放下自己的手机，在Tarjei反应过来之前抢走了他的。等Tarjei拿回来时，发现Jacob已经把他和主持人Peter接吻的动图转发到了自己的社交媒体，还加了一颗心。

 

“这特么是干嘛？！”

 

“你不是想试探他对你的态度吗？就给他一点危机感，告诉他你不是他一个人的，”Jacob大笑道，“这就是SKAM里教的欲擒故纵，play hard to get！”

 

 

不得不承认，Tarjei既忐忑紧张又暗暗期待Henrik对此的反应。放在以前这种试探会被他嘲笑幼稚矫情到死，但现在他整天摇摆在躁动和犹豫、畏缩和莽撞之间，只能把这个无聊的尝试当成救命稻草。好在那个吻还是挺纯洁的，Tarjei想，Henrik应该能明白这只是个玩笑。

 

 

躺在露营旅社的床上，Tarjei侧身看着窗外美丽的星空和若隐若现的极光。沉重的疲惫和不太舒服的床铺让他挣扎在入睡和清醒之间。他时不时地把手机掏出来看看，并没有收到Henrik的消息。他开始有点后悔，几次写了短信想说“是Jacob拿了我的手机”以及“我和Peter是在开玩笑”都没有发送出去。Tarjei拉紧了睡袋，覆盖住有点空虚的胸口。如果他能再大胆一点就好了，如果他能再直接一点就好了——他所想要的只是更多爱和关注而已，只他羞于表达又不知如何索取。

 

 

露营活动很快到了尾声。清晨一起观看了日出之后，青少年们就回到旅社收拾行李回奥斯陆。同学们已经有的已经上车，而Tarjei一头汗地冲到了旅社前台。

 

“请帮个忙！我刚才回到房间，发现我的行李都不见了！”Tarjei着急地说，“可不可以请你们报警？”

 

前台的先生却丝毫不慌不乱地点点头：“你是212的房客？”

 

“对！”

 

“已经有人给你办理退房了，直接把房卡还给我就可以。”

 

“——什么？！谁？”

 

“我。”一个熟悉的声音从旁边传来。

 

Tarjei一脸不可置信地看到了坐在大厅侧边沙发上的Henrik。Henrik微笑着向他走过来，把呆滞的他手中的门卡抽出来还给前台。

 

等一下，什么鬼？Tarjei在大脑中尖叫。

 

“这是怎么一回事？”

 

“行李在我车上，你也要跟我走。”Henrik轻松地说。

 

“跟你去哪儿？”

 

“斯德哥尔摩啊。”Henrik说，“我们直接从这儿出发去机场，你就不用再花两个小时绕回奥斯陆重新赶车。”

 

“可是，我什么都没带，我还没拿护照——”

 

“都在我这儿了。”Henrik轻轻用肩膀碰了他一下，“我来取的最后的行李就是你。”

 

 

 

不知道算不算Jacob那个馊主意的功劳，总之先谢谢他带来的好运气。

 

Tarjei坐在副驾驶座不停地偷瞄专注于驾驶的Henrik，难掩嘴角的笑意。收音机里放着轻快的情歌，让他的心情也跟着轻巧地跃动。

 

"你怎么找到我的？"

 

"我先去了你家，然后跟着你同学发的INS定位找到了旅店。"

 

“他们居然让你进我的房间？”

 

“前台当时值班的女孩认出了我，说我是‘Isak的男朋友Even’。”Henrik朝Tarjei笑笑。

 

“……所以真的是因为我发的那张照片吗？”Tarjei有点汗颜地说，“其实……”

 

“后来Peter也发了另外一张，看来你们亲过不止一次。怎么，他是你喜欢的类型？”Henrik看似随意地问。

 

Tarjei本想否认，但是他随即又想起Jacob的“谆谆教诲”。于是他收回嘴边的话，暧昧地笑了一下：“我和Peter之间没什么真格的。只是工作上合作了几次，而他也确实挺好玩。你还记得上次在音乐节碰见的Sigrid吗？漂亮可爱又有才华，跟她在一起永远有无法想象的新奇——这是我喜欢的类型。”

 

"我懵懂又纯洁的宝贝已经长大，要离巢了。"Henrik笑了笑："作为你的Daddy我又伤感又欣慰。"

 

"谁是我的Daddy？！"Tarjei终于绷不住笑起来。

 

“当初你亲我的时候还不会张嘴，现在跟Peter变得那么娴熟。以后能亲你的人有福了。”

 

“行啦！”Tarjei不好意思地说，“……还不都是你教的。”

 

"你是个超棒的学生，我怕我很快就没什么可以教你的了。"Henrik笑着说。“对了，你在学校的出勤记录怎么样？”

 

“有点惨不忍睹。”

 

“那多缺一天课也没太大关系？”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我想订迟一点的返程票。我们正事结束后可以在斯德哥尔摩多呆上一天，到处转转，你觉得如何？”

 

如何？简直太梦幻了。Henrik忽然出现在面前，还约他共度二人世界。Tarjei不得不咬了一下嘴巴以确定这是真的。巨大的幸福感让他有点不知所措，去他的欲擒故纵，去他的hard to get，他开始为自己曾经的动摇和试探而感到惭愧。

 

“这简直——简直太棒了，”Tarjei绞尽脑汁却只说出几个简单的字：“……我很开心，谢谢你。”

 

“我也很开心你能开心。”Henrik仍然直视着前方的路，伸过一只手来揉了揉Tarjei正在生长的短发。他温柔的声音让Tarjei像是飘在云端。

 

 

 

 

斯德哥尔摩的行程简直安排得紧锣密鼓。抵达的当天中午，Interview的专车就来接他们。在踏入高耸的杂志社大楼之前，两人不约而同地紧张对视了一眼。

 

“你准备好了吗？”Henrik问。

 

“别的还好，就怕临阵忘记单词，你知道我英文有多烂。”Tarjei咧了一下嘴角。

 

“又不是试镜，没什么好怕的。再不济我手机里还有google translate。”Henrik笑着揽住他的肩膀，轻轻推着他一起走进了大厅。

 

访谈完成得比预想要顺利。主持人围绕着SKAM打开他们的话匣子，并没给他们出多少难题。Henrik一如既往地接住了Tarjei的每次眼神求助，他们的话对接得几乎天衣无缝。任何事情只要是和Henrik在一起，Tarjei的心都会感觉无比镇定。他不禁心想：也许这就是灵魂伴侣的意义？

 

两个小时很快过去，紧接着就是访谈配图的拍摄。两位化妆师叽叽咕咕了一番，决定把Henrik的头发散放下来，而Tarjei的头发要再修短。他们背向坐着，脑袋都被固定住。但Tarjei的心思和视线却持续地向Henrik飘过去，他不停地猜想等会儿他看上去会是什么模样。

 

果然，当他终于看到打扮完毕的Henrik时，不禁完全呆住。Henrik金色的头发看似随意地垂散着，显得又蓬松又柔软；清秀的脸庞被衬托得既纯真又漂亮，几乎散发出光芒。他的白色无袖衫下露出两条诱人的光裸的手臂，蓝色的贴身牛仔裤扎进皮靴，让他的腿看上去几乎无限修长。Tarjei瞬间从内到外地融化成一滩春水，他舔舔嘴唇深呼吸几次，希望能安抚正有力地冲击着肋骨的心脏。

 

Henrik走近他，一脸赞叹地上下打量：“你看上去真迷人，Tarjei。我简直等不及看到你换上新衣服，“他凑到他耳边小声说完：”……或者脱光。”

 

现在，如何从这次拍摄中存活下来就是Tarjei 需要思考的全部。

 

 

 

 

Tarjei的表情和动作都有点不自然。第一他不擅长出现在这种静态的画面里，第二衣服超级不合身——又厚又重的衬衫的两袖几乎长过膝盖，宽大的裤子快要拖到脚面，还配了一双又窄又硬的皮靴，他几乎不知道该怎么摆姿势才能看上去不像一个偷试成年人衣服的小孩；第三，该死的Henrik……从一开始就给他制造了足够的麻烦——他偏要从后面抱着他，把嘴唇凑到他耳边，还露出那张要命的笑脸。Tarjei几乎不敢直视摄影师的镜头，但嘴角还是控制不住地弯起甜美的曲线。

 

他决定坐在地上，屈起膝盖掩藏自己裤子里蠢蠢欲动的秘密。Henrik贴着他的身体坐下，把额头靠进他的颈窝里，一头柔软的金发擦蹭着他敏感的皮肤。Tarjei感觉自己的心快跳出喉咙，他忍不住侧过脸，将鼻子凑近对方，寻找那独特又熟悉的，让他渴望又躁动的气味。他们的手搭着膝盖，随着贴合的腿部轻轻碰在一起，感觉是那么若即若离。这场漫长揪心的等待让Tarjei不由得咽了一下口水，张开嘴呼吸，期望吐出的热气能带走衣衫下的一层薄汗。

 

当摄影师要求他们变换一下姿势时，Tarjei小心翼翼地把脸贴上对方裸露的肩膀，手心搭上臂弯。他感觉到Henrik的身体也向他倾斜了一点，好像在给他鼓励又像是对他调戏。

 

“你真热(hot)。”Henrik小声说，意味深长地看了他一眼，“真的，你的手和脸都在烫我。摄影棚的灯光快把你烤熟了？”

 

“呃……Henrik。”Tarjei嘟囔道，“别逗我了，拜托。”

 

他猜到Henrik要调侃自己绯红的脸颊，好在现场助理拎着两挂衣服走过来及时打断。

 

“请换上这两套衣服再拍下一组镜头。顺便抱歉刚才的准备间被占用了，可以麻烦你们移步另一个更衣室吗？”

 

 

 

这个房间在走廊尽头，与其说是更衣室，不如说是个储藏间，从上到下地挂满或者堆满了各式各样的服装；关上门，它几乎是一个被填满的密闭空间。

 

Tarjei如释重负地从那件超级长的衬衫中逃出来，靠着墙边的桌子往下扒那双几乎让他忘记怎么走路的皮靴。他弯着腰偷偷看了一眼旁边的Henrik，后者正从头顶脱掉短袖上衣，露出了整个上身牛奶般的皮肤，胸口樱桃红色的两点，纤瘦的细腰和线条分明的肋骨。这简直像一个用超清镜头拍出来的情色画面，伴着暧昧的音乐节拍在Tarjei的视野和脑海中慢放——他的腰太细了，可能用一只手臂就能环住；他的皮肤太白了，光是看着它舌尖就有奶油般的触觉。Tarjei咽口水的声音可能太明显了，以至于Henrik跟着扭过头来看着他。

 

"怎么？"

 

"呃……我……"Tarjei磕磕绊绊地说，"我的靴子好像脱不下来。"

 

Henrik 丢下手里的衣服，凑过来蹲在他的身侧。

 

"给我看看。"

 

Tarjei 把膝盖稍微提起来，Henrik一手托住他的鞋子，一手拉起他的脚腕。光是这样就已经让Tarjei 膝盖发软；他不得不把两只手都支撑在桌上，长长地吸了一口气，慢慢呼出去，将自己烧烫的体温怪罪给这个拥挤暧昧的空间。

 

Henrik拉住那只超长的裤腿，沿着他的腿腹一路滑上，直到完全露出筒靴的边缘。

 

"你忘记开拉锁。看，就在脚跟后面。"Henrik伸手过去，细微的金属声刮挠着Tarjei的耳朵，让他感觉好像被打开的是另一个地方的拉链。

 

Henrik帮他把两只脚上的靴子都脱掉后，却没有把手放开，而是直接探进他的裤筒内，一路向上，轻轻摸索他的小腿。

 

Tarjei浑身的汗毛都竖立起来。他不由得蜷起脚趾，咬住嘴唇，重重地咽了一下口水，好像想躲闪又好像在恳请对方再进一步。刚才的不停搂搂抱抱的拍摄就像该死的前戏一样给他原本就发热的身体不断加温。而现在，终于只有他们两个人。

 

而Henrik对上了他的视线。他凝视着Tarjei，一边拉起他的脚腕，一边微微偏过头去，将嘴唇轻轻贴上了他的踝骨。那柔软温热的触感让Tarjei瞬间全身过电，差点失衡地滑跌下去。Henrik眼疾手快地接住了他，顺势将他抱进怀里。Tarjei迫不及待地送上自己的嘴唇，Henrik毫不犹豫地张口迎接，他们如同牢牢吸住的磁铁，享受彼此激动炽热的亲吻。

 

“你一定是忍很久了对吧？”Henrik调戏地隔着裤子摸他，捏他，感觉他随着他手指的刺激而弹跳。“看看你有多硬。”

 

"Henrik，"Tarjei贴在对方的胸前喘息，几乎舍不得自己的嘴唇离开一秒，"我们不能在这儿做，对不对？接下来怎么办？"

 

"为什么不能在这儿？"

 

"艹，我不知道……因为这是公共场所？"Tarjei说着“不行”，却在用身体邀约，他估计自己的理智和欲望已经厮杀成一团混乱。他往前凑了凑，把嘴唇贴上对方的耳朵，然后伸出舌头毫不客气地舔了上去。不出所料地，他收到一声低吟和收紧的拥抱作为回应；Henrik放弃了撩拨，边解开他的长裤边亲吻他的颈侧："我们只有五分钟的时间。"

 

"足够了。"Tarjei满脸通红地咳了一下，也动手解开对方的腰带，他摸到牛仔裤内的火热硬挺，满意地确认Henrik也一样对他充满欲念。他们不再掩藏对彼此的渴求，用温厚的手掌和灵活的手指互相爱抚。很快，Tarjei已经感觉呼吸困难，小腹酸胀，事实上五分钟都算是个乐观估计，他体内的热浪似乎随时都会冲破防线。

 

“你有……你有什么东西吗？我不想弄脏衣服……”Tarjei缺氧的大脑在勉强思考，靠最后一丝理智阻止自己进入收拾不了的局面。

 

“没有的话你要怎么办？”Henrik故意加重了手上的动作，Tarjei不得不狠狠咬了他的嘴唇一口才让对方停住。

 

“拜托你……想点办法……”Tarjei请求道。他不想再忍耐下去了，他把炽热的呼吸和呻吟吐向Henrik的耳畔，告诉对方他有多迫切地想要得到解脱。

 

Henrik抓起他的双臀把他稍微抱离地面，让他完全坐在桌子上，向后陷进悬挂堆叠的衣物里。Tarjei被层层厚重的布料掩埋，失去了视觉，连呼吸的声音都被吸收殆尽；他只能靠周围窸窸窣窣的摩擦猜到Henrik正在他前方俯身下去，张开刚被他咬得愈显湿润饱满的双唇，一点一点将他纳入口中。这让他无论上下都陷落进一个柔软又闷热的地方，全部感官集中于敏锐的触觉，体会Henrik湿滑的舌头对他包裹缠绕、催促他放开羞涩；Henrik温柔的双手紧紧压着他的两髋，把他吸入温暖口腔的深处。Tarjei微微仰起头，摸索着抓住两边的厚布，遮盖自己难以控制的尖喘；Henrik从重重阻隔外回应以低沉的呻吟，将他吞得更深——这磁性的低音和震颤让Tarjei像被高速行驶的列车撞个正着，陷入了短暂的晕眩；下一瞬间，胸口满溢的情感和忍耐许久的欲望混合在一起，从腿间喷薄而出；快感急速地冲刷他全身的每一根发丝和神经末梢，传送出一波波酥麻的余韵。他无法在乎自己失控的声音会被外面听到还是会被包裹的衣物尽数阻挡，他只知道那一刻Henrik轻轻握住了他颤抖的手腕，似乎在给他万事万物的应允。

 

当呼吸随着心跳渐渐平缓时，Tarjei终于能睁开眼睛。Henrik把他从衣服堆里拉起来，一脸意犹未尽的表情；他修长颈项中喉结上下移动，把Tarjei给他的一切尽数吞咽。

 

Henrik红润的嘴唇和汗湿的额发组成了Tarjei见过的世间最性感的画面。于是他痴迷地亲吻了他，从他的嘴唇中间品尝了自己余留的味道，然后跳下桌子，半跪下去含住了对方同样蓄势待发的器官，卷起舌头，卖力吸吮。很快，他也抱住了Henrik绷紧的双腿，聆听他口中流泻出低喘和呻吟；随着唇间漫开的充满性爱味道的热液，Tarjei知道自己也给了Henrik同样的极乐，他的心潮又一次登顶。

 

 

 

“味道如何？”Henrik一边换衣服一边半开玩笑地问他。

 

“其实不怎么好喝。”Tarjei皱了皱眉。虽然他知道自己以后绝对会喜欢上这个。

 

对视几秒，他们不约而同地笑了，放下手里的忙乱，捧过来亲吻彼此的脸。

 

 

 

 

回到摄影棚时，时间已经过了差不多十五分钟，Tarjei几乎不好意思抬头走回摄像机前。Henrik将因为羞涩和疲倦而视线低垂的Tarjei揽进怀里，让他短短的头发擦着自己的颈窝。

 

“你是这世界上最性感可爱的男孩。”Henrik悄悄对他说。

 

与此同时摄影师的镜头发出咔擦声，记录下了这柔软的画面。

 

 

 

 

“你们可以留着这几件衣服，这是赞助商送的礼物。”工作人员说着，递给他们两个满满的口袋。

 

“居然可以这样，看来以后要努力接到汽车制造商的赞助。”Henrik感叹完，忍着笑对Tarjei小声说：“不过这些衣服确实不要再给别人穿比较好……”

 

Tarjei红着脸点点头。他不在乎别的，他只知道以后每次拿出这些衣服的时候，就会嗅到Henrik留在上面的气味，想起他们共度的那一刻。

 

 

 

采访顺利结束。他们还有一天无拘无束的时间留给斯德哥尔摩。他们随兴所至地停停走走，几乎没有真正关注过风景。

 

他们去尝了著名的街头炸鲱鱼——虽然都同意它的味道有点被过誉；他们在市政厅前的水岸边合影，还参观了摄影博物馆，在楼顶的咖啡馆品尝到了极佳的下午茶。傍晚，Henrik把Tarjei拉进一个有歌手驻唱的小餐馆点了啤酒和主厨推荐餐。光是这一顿让他心满意足的饭菜就让Tarjei感觉自己爱上了瑞典。

 

到第二杯的时候，他已经进入了最舒服的晕陶陶的状态。肚子不饱不饿，空气不冷不热。虽然身处异国他乡，面前却是最熟悉最喜欢的人。周围的陌生的语言做背景音，仿佛把他们两个隔离出一个自我封闭的小世界。Tarjei浑身上下的每一个细胞都漂浮在幸福与喜悦中，他被Henrik的一句话莫名逗笑，笑到前仰后合。

 

“你真是酒后开心的类型啊。”Henrik说，“不过我喜欢看你醉了之后傻笑的样子。”

 

Tarjei立刻反驳：“你好意思说我？我可是在INS上看过你趴马桶边狂吐。”

 

“所以我现在都很小心不再喝那么过。”

 

“那我更可以尽兴了，”Tarjei得意地说，“既然有你保持清醒。”

 

Henrik揉揉他的头发：“今天，当然可以。但是以后……你可要好好照顾自己。”

 

Tarjei不知道这句话为什么听起来有点不对。他嘴角还挂着没来得及收回去的笑容，有点不知所措地看着Henrik。

 

“……难道你以后不管我了吗？”

 

Henrik收回了手，将手臂交叉放在桌上，表情忽然变得有点认真。

 

“不是我不管你，Tarjei。等你到了伦敦，没有朋友在身边，就只能学会保护好自己。”

 

哦天。

 

“你已经知道了？”Tarjei放下了酒杯，微微低头说道。“是Jacob告诉你的吧。”

 

Henrik看着他：“这是个很好的机会，我真心为你高兴。”

 

沉默了一小会儿，Tarjei忽然若有所悟地咒骂了一声：“见鬼！”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“所以你忽然变得这么主动，跑到露营地接我，一路上撩我，还专门留出一天和我在一起……都是因为你知道我要去伦敦？”

 

“我希望我们之间的回忆里能多些快乐。”Henrik说。但他没有反驳，该死。

 

“什么……回忆？”Tarjei问，已经有些不好的预感。

 

Henrik把手搭在他的肩膀上，在他的脖子附近轻轻揉捏：“我不舍得你走，但是出国进修的机会是你一直争取的，是你的努力应得的回报。也许你会不同意，但我觉得……这也是我们分开的最好时机，希望你不要感到太难过。”

 

他的担心果然成真了。

 

Tarjei端起酒杯赌气似的喝了一大口，咣的一声放回桌上。“所以这算什么？最后的告别？分手旅行？我以为你多少会对我有点信心……如果你觉得我们撑不过一年异地的话，伦敦我大不了就不去！”

 

Henrik凝视着他，看上去无比慎重而严肃。

 

“不只是异地的问题，而是我和你……真的很不一样，Tarjei。你目标清晰，头脑清醒，又有无可比拟的天分。你所做的每一件事情都是瞄准自己的梦想，这会让你无往不胜。而我，现在是服务生，演员，模特，偶尔写写剧本。听上去很美好吗？不，这是因为我的生活好像始终在被别人推着走，不知道自己的目标在哪里，对任何事情都缺少执着和热情。我本来也对这种散漫的状态感到很舒适，但现在我会开始觉得愧疚，因为我在用这样的生活拖累你。”

 

“什么拖累不拖累的，”Tarjei着急反驳，“你为什么这么看低自己？”

 

Henrik按住了他的手，深沉地看着他。

 

“我只是清醒的看到了我和你之间的差别。我对你的吸引一部分来自Julie的剧本，一部分来自于比你早出生的四年，随着时间的推移这两个光环会越来越小，总有一天你会发现我只是大千世界里再平凡不过的一个人，而我则再也无法让你感到新奇或者提供任何帮助。与其让陷入这些失望和乏味或者卑微和痛苦，我宁可彼此最美的回忆就停留在现在。”

 

“艹，我不知道怎么反驳你的话，但是我不认为任何一句有他妈的道理！”Tarjei焦躁地说，“我只知道没有你我就没法开心——”

 

“如果你想要的只是开心，就不会成为现在的你。你还这么年轻，你有一个光明的前途和无限的可能。”Henrik把手臂搭在他肩膀上，轻轻把他勾过来靠在自己胸前抱住，“而我能为你做的最多的事，就是不让你因为我而错过那些更好的可能。”

 

Tarjei像被人在后脑重重地打了一棒。他从来没有想到过Henrik会这样看待他，看待他们彼此——好像Henrik的内心深处始终笃定他们会渐行渐远。他忽然明白了始终萦绕在Henrik眼睛里的摇摆和犹豫。这不是不爱，而是恰恰相反：比起放纵地相爱，Henrik决定阻止自己的继续沉迷——以放开他的名义。

 

 

可是Tarjei还没来得及想好该如何回应，Henrik已经转身去叫服务生续杯了。他再回身时换了话题，开始随意聊些有的没的。Tarjei仍然陷在持续的震惊里，不知道怎么答话。Henrik把手搭在他的臂弯上，好像在安抚他，又好像在向他道歉；Henrik身上的味道和杯中的酒精在Tarjei的大脑中混合在一起，让他晕眩，无力又伤感。

 

他们一直坐到小店打烊才离开，Henrik揽着Tarjei的肩膀在路灯下漫步。

 

Tarjei问：“你真的已经决定了？我还是有点不太敢相信你刚才跟我提了分手。我好像从在露营地看到你的那一刻开始就在做梦，我还以为这会是个美梦。”

 

“我们都是成年了人，Tarjei。成年人的世界里分手不一定要多么撕心裂肺。”

 

“可是我舍不得你。”他小声说。

 

Henrik深吸了一口气，揉了揉他的肩膀说：“明天回到奥斯陆，你会发现落下了一点课程不得不点灯熬夜；你会忙于戏剧社团，会看到一大堆好的烂的剧本；你会开始准备出发去伦敦。你会遇到一些更好的男孩或者女孩——好过我，好过Peter，甚至好过Sigrid……你会和与你最相似的那个组成可爱的家庭。而我会在报纸和电视上看到你的名字，坐进播放着你的作品的电影院。到那时候，我们都会感谢今天为彼此所做的决定。”

 

Tarjei不知道该说什么了。他只能扭头去看身边的夜景；斯德哥尔摩微凉的夜风轻送着路边柔黄的灯火，渐消的喧闹和散去的人潮就像指缝中留不住的感情。

 

 

 

晚上他们分别在自己的单人床上躺下。Tarjei一开始背对着Henrik，他怕看到Henrik会忍不住去想那些心碎的话。但是这两天发生的一切始终漂浮在他脑海中，让Tarjei只想钻进Henrik心里，彻底扔掉那些虚无缥缈的担心和忧郁。

 

他从自己床上爬起来，毫不犹豫地走向Henrik，掀开他的被子钻了进去。

 

“Tarjei？”

 

“我想要你和我做爱。”Tarjei说。“而且这不是什么分手炮，也不是分手旅行。这是我们在一起的千万天中的一天，是我们要上的无数次床中的一次。”

 

“你这么想我很高兴。”Henrik把他接纳到怀中，但是他的声音听上去却像是在说“不，这就是最后一次”。

 

他们侧躺在床上正面拥抱着，Tarjei能清晰地感觉到单薄的衣衫之下已经有个硬物顶着他，这让他全身都漫开紧绷的酥麻，他的血液开始慢慢沸腾。Henrik把自己嵌进Tarjei的两腿之间，一只手在亲吻中轻捏着他的脸颊，另一只手顺着腰背向下扶住了他的臀部，将他更加拉进自己。他们在厚重的喘息中交织着亲吻，唇瓣和舌头吸住又分开的声音是那么明显，Tarjei甚至听到了两人的牙齿轻轻碰在一起的清脆声响。他已经开始自发自动地往前磨蹭，让两人渴求碰触的部位不断挤压。

 

Henrik用手指勾住他内裤的边缘，轻轻向下扯，Tarjei抬起腰让身上最后的布料滑落下去。他也剥掉了Henrik身上的衣物，让彼此的肉体毫无阻碍地完全相贴。Tarjei贪婪地用嘴唇四下触摸，舔吻，吸吮，把火焰燃烧到对方身体的每一个角落，他盯着Henrik，用眼神向他呼唤：占有我，使用我，拥有我。把我变成你的。

 

Henrik似乎读懂了他脑海中的思想，言听计从地伸手探索他的秘境，在他的入口挑逗、抚摸，同时没忘记安慰他已经热得发烫的阴茎，直到Tarjei气喘到近乎窒息，随着他的动作发出细碎的呻吟。他有点焦急地翻身骑在Henrik的腰上要求他进入，却被扩张的痛感刺激得不停地吸气。Henrik让他趴在自己胸口抚摸他的臀瓣，在他努力继续沉下身体时迎合地上挺，还轻轻咬住他的耳垂放在唇齿间碾磨，引诱他发出纵情的声音。

 

“你太美了Tarjei，我永远都没法忘记你。”他轻声说。

 

Tarjei终于将Henrik全部纳入，并在Henrik的鼓励下慢慢晃动起来，渐渐找到舒适的节律。Tarjei一手撑住床面，一手轻轻抚摸Henrik从耳侧到锁骨蜿蜒起伏的曲线；他俯下身，用嘴唇在Henrik脸上描绘他的轮廓；Henrik也在揉捏他绷紧的胸膛和腹部，线条明晰的侧腰，紧实的大腿和浸出汗水的后背；Henrik开始加快节奏，Tarjei闭上眼睛听凭身体本能的跟随；他能感觉到Henrik的每一次进出，时而轻缓时而猛烈；他皱眉抗议Henrik故意停顿的折磨，但又为随后而来的突然冲击而攀登极乐；Henrik落在他嘴唇和舌尖上的亲吻让他全身的血液沸腾，Henrik醉人的呻吟也勾出了他从来不曾发出过的羞耻声音。Tarjei被拥抱和抚摸包裹着，被赞美和爱恋席卷着，从四面八方袭来的快感让他周遭的一切又一次开始跟着旋转，而此时停留在脑海中的画面居然是他去为Henrik庆祝生日的那一天。

 

那束花。那瓶酒。那段初恋。

 

在放弃最后的忍耐之前，他抓起Henrik的手，把他们的十指交缠在一起，然后凑到自己的唇边轻轻亲吻。他无法说出更多的话语，但是他希望Henrik能体会到他从呼吸和体温中传递过去的情感。Henrik看着他湿润的眼睛，从他唇间流淌出的他的名字既像叹息又似呼唤。Tarjei在Henrik紧箍的双臂中冲上了顶点，他感觉到Henrik也在用一股股热流将他的身体充满……即使高潮的余韵完全过去，他们仍然在恋恋不舍地互相亲吻和抚摸，直至在彼此臂弯中睡着，直至窗帘缝隙里透出清晨的第一丝光线。

 

 

 

回到奥斯陆，Henrik开车把他送回了家门口。Tarjei对Henrik说“回头见”，而Henrik只说了“多保重”。当他回到家之后，第一次收到了Henrik主动发来的短信。

 

Dear T

 

 

 

I'm the flower, and you're the wine.

You can stay eternally,

I’ll fade over time.

 

Thank you for everything.

 

 

*************

 

一个星期之后，Tarjei先是发出了一封Email——给伦敦的入学确认书，意味着他将会在一个月之后离开奥斯陆去参加为期一年的表演课。然后他开始敲打另一封，写给Henrik。他还找不到难题的解决办法，但是他决定要完全坦诚。点击“Send”的那一刻，他心头的伤感慢慢消失了。虽然没有收到Henrik的回复，甚至不知道他看完后会做出什么样的反应，Tarjei仍然觉得这是自己吐露得最为无悔的一段心声。

 

 

 

Dear Henrik：

 

我想过打电话或者发短信，但是最后决定写封信给你。这让你没机会把我的思路拐偏（你知道我在你身边的时候总是无法思考，以至于上次的话我到今天才想好应该怎么回应）。此刻，我在看不到你的地方想着你，把我的想法毫无保留地告诉你。

 

那天你对我说的话让我很吃惊也非常难过。但是我明白你的心情，因为我也一样有过相似的不安。我曾经以为我是这段感情中投入更多的那一个。我曾经担心你对我只享受追逐的过程而不在乎结果。我听信了Jacob的鬼话要对你play hard to get，以至于拿Peter和Sigrid对你做了愚蠢又残忍的试探，这是我最大的悔愧。好在，我及时的把Jacob从窗户扔出去了（从我脑海里）。事实上，我们都是因为太在乎对方而想要成为先退开的那一个。

 

也许你认为我在镜头前面更有天分，我不会否认。但是，作为这大千世界中的一个人，我只是又害羞又怕生。我讨厌听到别人议论我的相貌，我忍受不了被人窥视一举一动，我会故意躲开在校门口等待的影迷，我甚至注销过社交媒体。我真的完全不适合做一个公众人物，我有时弄不清楚为什么做演员对我来说是一件好事情。

 

但是在你身边，我感到一切没那么可怕，因为你始终是那么从容不迫，轻松随性，亲切真诚。你从不计较付出和也不畏惧接受，你遭遇了不公却一如既往的热爱人生。在你眼中，我又是那么完美，你不停地告诉我我有多好，你让我相信自己值得所有的美好的事情。是你教我用开放包容的心态去看待一切、发现各种善意，我才能真正享受这些曾经令我恐惧的体验，拥有了从未想象过的快乐。如果没有遇到你，我仍然会是一个努力而且专注的人，但我的生命始终会是一片灰白。是你给了我爱，让我更爱自己，进而也爱这个世界；你改变了我，也让我被这个世界更温柔地对待。比起才华、名望和成功，我更需要的是你，更想要的是你，因为你让我的生命有了真正的色彩。

 

未来一年，我会在伦敦思念你，等待你；在重逢的那一天，我要亲口告诉你，你也是多么值得我全部的爱。

 

 

Yours，

 

Tarjei Sandivk Moe

 

 

 

PS：

You are the flower, I'm the wine.

I'm boiling in your vein,

You’re blooming on my mind.

 

 

<The End>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢@candy 的一路激发和支持我写完这篇！  
> 差点写成BE，最后能扭转成开放式结局也多亏了@candy，you are the sweetest!  
> 以后RPS的故事还有没有后续要看（他们俩的）缘分了……
> 
> 下一篇回归Isak和Even：）

**Author's Note:**

> 需要大家的热情支持：）喜欢就请点个赞~


End file.
